


My Genius Valentine

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: The Ballads of John and Sherlock [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: John sings a love song for Sherlock.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PatPrecieux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/gifts).



> Sung by John to the tune of "My Funny Valentine."

My genius Valentine  
Detective Valentine  
You make me giggle in the hall  
I haven’t got a clue  
Just what to make of you  
As we lean back against the wall  
  
With your figure, tall and lean  
And your lips, plushly obscene  
Oh, how could I have foreseen  
I would fall?  
  
So don’t change one bit for me  
Because you fit with me  
Stay, genius Valentine, stay  
Each day is Valentine’s Day

**Author's Note:**

> How could you resist clicking that heart-shaped kudos button on Valentine's Day?


End file.
